


Blind Date

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knew the idea was stupid. He'd told his sister he wasn't interested in seeing anyone, and the stick of the man who shows up is definitely not who Arthur had in mind. Merlin is definitely not what Arthur expects, and when he finds out about Gwaine... well, maybe Morgana was right after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a lot more explicit than I originally intended, so yeah... you're welcome! ;) Gotta dedicate this to all my Skype friends for being incredibly excited about my fics and giving me the motivation to write!
> 
> Day #3: First Time

"Morgana, for the last time, I told you I'm not going on a blind date!" Arthur insisted, gripping the phone like a vice. "I don't have time for this!"

"Well, you're going to make time," said Arthur's half-sister Morgana, and Arthur could practically _hear_ her smirking into the phone. "You haven't been in a relationship since you dated Gwen in high school, and I'm not counting those women Uther set you up with."

"Okay, if I don't have time for a blind date, I definitely don't have time for a relationship," said Arthur. "Work takes up all of my time, and I _like_ it that way."

"Believe me, you'll regret that later in your life, dear brother."

I don't see _that_ happening," Arthur scoffed.

"Yes, because I'm preventing it _now_ ," Morgana pointed out. "Merlin owes me a favour, anyway."

 _"Mer_ lin?" Arthur scrunched up his nose. "What kind of name is that?"

"Arthur, don't be so mean! And it's a family name, anyway. He got it from his grandfather. Besides, _I_ like it.”

“Of course you would,” Arthur sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, trying to convince Morgana that this date was a bad idea. His sister was like a dog with a bone- once she had an idea, she wasn’t going to let it go. “There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?”

“Nope!” said Morgana happily. “Especially since I’ve already made the booking. Tonight. 7 o’clock.”

“Tonight? Morgana!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yep. And you’re paying, Arthur,” said Morgana. “No arguments, since I know you can afford it.”

Arthur sighed loudly. “I know by now there’s no arguing with you, Morgana.”

“Excellent. Call me tomorrow, I want to hear _all_ about it.” And then Morgana was gone.

Arthur was left staring at the phone as if it had personally offended him somehow. Morgana may have been his sister, and he did love her dearly, but _god_ , she annoyed him sometimes. She’d been on him to at least _date_ someone for months now, adamant that all work and no play was going to ruin Arthur’s life. And while Arthur could see her point, he still didn’t want to be in a relationship. His father still didn’t know that he liked both women _and_ men, which had been part of his surprise when Morgana had told him she’d set him up on a blind date with another man. The other part had been the fact that Morgana _knew_ he didn't like being in a relationship.

Arthur would go on this date, though. But only so that Morgana and his father would leave him alone for at least a little while longer. And who knew? Maybe he'd end up liking the guy. Maybe.

 

Any thoughts Arthur had had about possibly liking his date flew out the window as soon as he saw him. The man was only a few years younger than Arthur but he looked like an absolute _beanpole_ , with ridiculously large ears, unruly black hair, and with a grin that Arthur could only describe as dopey.

 _Where did Morgana find this guy?_ Arthur thought to himself as Merlin (he still didn't get that name) rambled on about something Arthur didn't understand. Merlin had to have known Morgana somehow; Arthur couldn't imagine that even Morgana would be able to convince a complete stranger to go on a blind date with her brother.

Merlin suddenly fell silent, and Arthur realised with a jolt that the other man had noticed that he wasn't paying attention. "I take it you don't really want to be here?" he guessed.

"No, no I do not," said Arthur bluntly. "But once my sister gets an idea in her head, the only way to make her shut up about it is to actually go along with it."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I know. She called me six times in one day before I agreed to go on this date. According to her, I need to socialise with more people other than her and our friend Gwen. And my roommate."

"Sounds like what she said to me," Arthur admitted. "I don't... I don't _do_ relationships, not since- wait, did you say Gwen?"

"Yes," said Merlin slowly, looking and sounding very confused. "Do you know her?"

"We dated in high school. She was the last person I was in a proper relationship with. My father has tried to set me up on many a date since then, but all of them have been women. When I told him I was bi, I'm pretty sure the only part of that he heard was 'I am still interested in women'." Arthur took a long sip of his wine, before sighing heavily. "How do you know Gwen?"

"Went to college together," Merlin explained. "No one else wanted to be friends with the weirdo."

"You're not _that_ weird," said Arthur, even though the lie was written all over his face.

"Gee, thanks," said Merlin. "I think." Merlin stuffed a large handful of chips into his mouth, and Arthur gave him a look of disgust. Merlin just grinned and munched on his chips before continuing. " _Why_ don't you like relationships?"

"That's a bit forward, isn't it?" said Arthur. "And what makes you think I'm even going to answer?"

"We're on a date, aren't we?" Merlin pointed out. "I want to get to know you."

"This isn't a proper date," Arthur reminded him. "But I just... don't like them. There's too much pressure, too much demand to keep things going smoothly. I have enough of that at work. I don't need it at home as well."

"So if you could have a bit of _fun_ , you'd be happy with that?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to look confused. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Just answer the question."

"Absolutely, if the person I was having fun with kept in mind I've never had sex before-" _Crap_. Arthur wasn't meant to say that.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, that stupid grin spreading across his face again. "Come home with me?" he suggested. "I have an idea. One I think you'll really like."

" _Mer_ lin, I don't know..."

"Come on, Arthur," said Merlin. "I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. And you'll be able to tell Morgana that our date was successful."

That did it for Arthur. "Fine, as long as you promise not to tell her I was a virgin before this."

"Scout's honour," Merlin promised.

 

It turned out that Merlin lived in an apartment not all that far from where Arthur himself lived. “We had to soundproof the apartment,” Merlin explained as they climbed out of Arthur’s car. “Gwaine- that’s my roommate- can be a little, uh, _loud_ sometimes.”

“Loud? What are you-?” Arthur started, but he was prevented from answering by Merlin swinging the door open dramatically and stepping into the apartment. Slightly confused and more than a little apprehensive, Arthur followed after him, closing the door behind him.

Arthur certainly didn’t expect to find a naked man lounging casually on the couch when he entered the living room, but that was exactly what he saw. The man, who Arthur assumed was Gwaine, was leaning back, his hands behind his head, and he had an almost cocky grin on his face. Clearly, he had been expecting them.

“If I had’ve known you’d be this good looking, I would have gone on the date _with_ Merlin,” said Gwaine. He swept his long hair out of his eyes and fixed his gaze on Arthur. “You look nothing like Morgana.”

“And I’m glad of it,” said Arthur. “So is she. Is there a _reason_ you’re completely naked?”

“I do live here,” said Gwaine. “And Merlin’s used to it, aren’t you, Merls?”

“What have I said about calling me ‘Merls’?” said Merlin, chuckling. “But Gwaine does have a tendency to wander around the apartment naked, even when I don’t want him to.”

“And by that you mean…?”

“Half the time when Gwaine’s naked, we’re probably gonna have sex,” Merlin admitted. “We have a friends with benefits relationship, I guess you would say.”

“It’s not often Merlin brings other men home with him, though,” Gwaine added. “In fact, I don’t ever remember it happening before.”

“I’m honoured,” said Arthur, almost sarcastically.

Gwaine laughed. "Ooh, I like him."

"Good, because I was hoping we could...?" Merlin trailed off, nodding towards Arthur.

"Use your words, Merlin," said Arthur mockingly. Part of him was doing this, the teasing and sarcasm, to convince Merlin and Gwaine this was a bad idea. The other part of him, which was admittedly far stronger, wanted this _bad._

As if sensing Arthur's indecision, Merlin said, "We're not going to do anything you don't want to, Arthur," Merlin promised. "And we're both clean."

"I believe you, it's just-" Arthur cut himself off, all thoughts of what Uther or Morgana would say at the sight of Gwaine pressing his own body back into the couch, taking his own erection in his hand and moving back and forth. Arthur had to stifle a moan. _Fuck._ "Let's do this," he said. "Please."

"I thought you'd never ask," said Merlin with a grin.

Merlin's mouth tasted like salt and sweat and the remnants of that creamy pasta he'd had for dinner. He was a _good kisser_ , Arthur decided, not that he'd had very much practice over the years. And only one of those had been another man. Mithian had been the one he'd gone the furthest with, but that had barely been making out. Not like _this_. Merlin had the fingers of one hand twisted into Arthur's hair, and the other one was under Arthur's shirt, pressing against his bare skin, tantalisingly close to Arthur's crotch. Arthur held tight onto Merlin, pulling him closer, trying to get _more_ of him.

" _God_ , this is hot," said Gwaine from the couch, his legs spread wide, continuing to stroke himself. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Arthur didn't give a damn that a complete stranger was sitting on the couch, watching him make out with Merlin, and was masturbating while doing it. If anything, he _enjoyed_ it.

"Eyes over here," said Merlin, getting his thigh in between Arthur's legs and pushing _up_ , causing Arthur's breath to hitch and already straining cock to throb. “If I had known you were like this, if I had _known_ this would happen, I would’ve _asked_ Morgana to set me up on a date with you.”

Arthur closed his eyes against Merlin’s compliment, almost ashamed of how he’d felt about Merlin at the start of the night. That old saying, you should never judge a book by its cover, was definitely true in his case. Although he still wasn’t a fan of the ears.

Arthur’s eyes flew open again and he let out a shuddering gasped as Merlin’s hand found its way finally, _finally_ into his trousers, closing around his cock. Arthur had touched himself before, of course, and it felt good, but it wasn’t like this. It was nothing like this.

Gwaine’s moans were getting louder and louder, and while Arthur wasn’t looking at him, he could almost _feel_ what he was doing. Arthur was almost certain he was going to come from the noises alone, as obscene as they were.

Obviously, Merlin had had the same idea. "You've got to shut up, Gwaine," he said. "He's going to finish before we've even gotten started."

"Come on, Merlin," said Gwaine, but the noises stopped. "You're the one who brought him home. We both know he's gonna be yours."

"You're talking about me like I'm a stray dog," Arthur pointed out. "And what do you mean, I'm gonna be 'yours'?"

"He means that I'm going to be the one to fuck you," said Merlin. "That is, if you want to."

" _Mer_ lin, would I still be here if I didn't want to?" said Arthur impatiently. "Now get on with it, before I change my mind."

"Yes, your highness," said Merlin sarcastically.

Arthur couldn't really remember it happening, and he would chalk it up later to a haze of lust and _want_ , but all three men were naked and Gwaine had his mouth, his _mouth_ , around Arthur's cock. Arthur's breath hitched and he almost buckled at the knees, but Merlin caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Arthur," said Merlin with a grin. "Gwaine doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'go slow'." Merlin himself had a bottle of something that Arthur guessed was lube and a condom in one hand. "You'll tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?"

Arthur nodded his assent, although he knew that if he was ever going to tell Merlin to stop, he would've done it long ago. There was something about Merlin and his long-haired companion, something that was almost _compelling_ to Arthur. "I'm warning you, this _does_ feel weird at first," Merlin admitted. "But _oh_ , does it feel good when you get past that."

Gwaine chuckled around Arthur's cock and the blond man almost jumped, the vibrations from Gwaine's mouth sending waves of pleasure through his body. "Just fuck me already," Arthur begged.

"I will," Merlin promised. "But first..." Arthur stiffened as he felt Merlin's finger go into him. Merlin was right- it _did_ feel weird, and Arthur's hands clenched Gwaine's hair in front of him.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, completely still. "Arthur, are you okay?"

"M'fine," Arthur managed to get out. "You were just right about the weirdness. "Just, just, _god!"_ Merlin had moved his finger inside Arthur, and pleasure unlike anything Arthur had ever felt burst through him like white-hot heat. He rolled his hips, trying to allow Merlin better positioning inside of him, and almost cried out when he found a spot inside Arthur he hadn't even known existed. " _Fuck..._ "

"You got that right," said Merlin.

Between Merlin's finger and Gwaine's greedy mouth still swallowing him whole, Merlin never _did_ get his cock inside Arthur. Instead Arthur came inside Gwaine's mouth, gripping his hair so tight he was sure he would pull it out. Merlin held onto Arthur's hip with one hand, holding him steady, and easing him to the ground when he stilled.

Gwaine, grinning, licked Arthur's come from his lips slowly as if it was the most glorious thing he'd ever tasted, his eyes fixed on Merlin the whole time. Merlin's eyes were on Arthur, though, who was leaning against him, breathing heavily and with half closed eyes.

"You okay, Arthur?" he asked.

"Yeah," Arthur panted. "Yeah. Sorry you didn't get to..." Arthur trailed off, gesturing somewhere towards Merlin's cock.

"It's okay," Merlin promised. "I'm not surprised, really. I mean, with Gwaine's mouth and me, I'm surprised you didn't come earlier." Merlin leaned down, pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to the top of Arthur's head. "Besides, this was about you. As long as you're happy."

"I am. That was... If you had told me this would happen at the start of the night, I would've said you were fucking insane."

"He probably is," Gwaine laughed. "But who cares, really?"

Arthur sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Merlin's chest. "You can stay here tonight," Merlin said. "We have a spare bed. Or else our bed's probably big enough for the three of us."

"Thank you," Arthur whispered. _He_ was probably the one who was insane, now that he thought about it, given that he was probably now about to share a bed with two men he'd never even heard of that morning. But he didn't give a damn. He felt good, and that was what really mattered. "Just... just do me one favour, yeah? Don't tell Morgana about this. She'll never let me hear the end of it, her blind date idea actually ending up being a success. Although probably not the way she imagined it would be."

Merlin laughed. "I won't tell. Knowing Morgana, though, she probably already knows. And she's probably already coming up with exactly how she's going to tease us about it."

Arthur groaned. Morgana never _was_ going to let him forget this. "You know what? I could probably live with that, if I thought there would be more of _this_ to look forward to."

"There definitely will be," Merlin promised, and Gwaine nodded. "There definitely will be."

 

 


End file.
